Damian
by moondiamond101
Summary: Damian know many secrets of people who he has yet to even meet. He know events that are yet to happen, possibilities not know to many.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Batman and this is my first fanfiction

Hope you enjoy :)

Damian

 _Dear Journal,_

 _I have seen what normal humans have not. I've seen many possibilities that could of occurred in my life. On how one thing can change the outcome of one's life. I know people that I have yet to see in my life. I'm gifted, but with this gift also comes a curse._

 _Damian_

Damian POV

Ever since I have been born my grandfather and mother have told me on how great I will be. How I will conquer everything and be feared by everyone, how my enemies will wither in fear just by hearing my name. They train me hard, make me bleed, make me kill, and make me feel nothing. I have seen the cruelty that mother and grandfather has forced upon many universes. I dream of it every single day and reminds me that I need to get stronger, smarter for when it is time I will be ready.

My name is Damian and with my power I can see the future and the pass of many universes.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm standing on top of a building with a huge "W". I have come were it all began Gotham city, here I will meet them people who will help get me out and the people who I will sacrifice my life for. _Let's see what they can do_ I smiled at the thought of how they will each will react from my existence.

Mother and I appear in front of a mansion. Talia rings the doorbell and then a butler opens it up, _Pennyworth_ I say in my thoughts. Pennyworth is standing straight and serious looking at Talia but when he looks at me he stares in complete awe."Hello Alfred is Beloved here" Talia says formally. "Master Bruce is in his studies Miss Al Ghul, come in i'll guide you" he says opening the door wide enough for both mother and I to walk in. When we are inside Pennyworth guides us through the mansion, after a while he stops in front of a door. He knock and goes inside, I hear murmurs coming from the other side then all of the sudden the door opens, "Master Bruce will see you know" he says. After mother and I go inside Pennyworth leaves closing the door behind us. I at the man standing in front of me Bruce Wayne/Batman my father standing tall and giving off a powerful aura. "Long time no see Beloved" says Talia going toward Bruce. "Why know" father says looking straight at me then at Talia, "don't be like that Beloved" Talia says. "Talia last time we meet you drugged me and know you come back with a child that is mine that you have never told me" father says analyzing mother. "Beloved I have my reasons but right know I have to leave Damian with you, it is not safe for him at the moment" Talia says trying to convince father into believing her word. _The same words every single time_ _and like always he won't buy it ,_ replaying various scenes. "Goodbye Beloved" Talia says jumping out the window and disappearing into the night. Father and I were left in his studies looking at each other ,saying nothing until father interrupts the silence and says "so your name is Damian", "Yes father my name is Damian" I say in a serious tone. "Do you know about me" Bruce says trying to indicate how much Damian knows, "I know that you are Batman and that you have adopted five children the oldest being Richard John Grayson - Nightwing, second Jason Peter Todd - Red Hood, third Cassandra Cain - Black Bat, fourth Timothy Jackson Drake - Robin, Stephanie Brown - Spoiler, and Barbara Gordon - Oracle she's not legally your daughter but you think of her as one of your own. Are you satisfied father or would you like me to continue" I say trying to finish this interrogation. "No that is all," father says .


	3. Chapter 3

"Tell me a little about yourself" father says. "What will you like to know" I say "what do you like to do" father says. "I like to draw, read, and play with Goliath" I say, pleasure taking a hold of me just thinking about Goliath in particular. "Who's Goliath" father says taking in the information he's getting,"Goliath is my companion/ally he has helped me in many ways " I say preventing my face to show any emotion "Master Bruce" Pennyworth says walking in the office, "yes Alfred" father says turning towards Pennyworth. "Will the young master be staying with us" Pennyworth says examining me "yes Alfred, Damian will stay with until any further notice". "Well then it is a pleasure to meet you Master Damian my name is Alfred Pennyworth" Pennyworth says with a small smile extending his hand, "and I to you ,Pennyworth" I say shaking his hand. "I will lead you to your room Master Damian" Pennyworth says and I follow behind him. We walk through the hallways, after a while Pennyworth stops in front of a door and says"your room Master Damian". "Thanks Pennyworth" I then walk in the room and Pennyworth closes the door. I examine the room and look outside the window looking up to the sky, I see no stars . I walk towards the bed and lay down thinking about tomorrow, without noticing I fell into deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Rain is pouring thunder roaring through the night, " _Mother please call him off" Shadows creeping through the side of my eye sight. "Mother please" I say, "this is how they turned you into … a complete weaken person,_ _ **you are no longer my son**_ " _with mother's last words a sword goes through my chest … darkness consuming me._

I wake up the next day and looking around, remembering where I am at. I get up from my bed and head to the shower and change. "Master Damian it's time for breakfast" Pennyworth says, I open the door following through the hallways. I saw almost the entire family all together except for Cain she is in Hong Kong. "Hey Damian my name is Richard but you can call me Dick" Richard says smiling wide and happy. "This on my right is Timothy but we all call him Tim, in my left is Jason also know as Jay". "Don't call me that" says Todd irritated from being at the Wayne Manor. "It's a pleasure to meet you" I say, "can you not talk like that you sound like a old man" says Todd. Ignoring his comment I sat down and started eating in silence till someone interrupted. "So how old are you Damian" said Drake, "i'm 10 years old" I say with irritation. "So how long are you staying Dami?" says Grayson, "Mother has not said how long I will be staying" I say hoping they will stop questioning me. After breakfast was finished I headed to my room, I stayed there for who knows how long. I was drawing when all of the sudden " _Dames" a boy with freckles, red hair, and smiling bright and happy "what do you want Wilkes" I say_ then I look around and to only find myself in my room. Colin Wilkes: orphan, 10 years old, red hair, freckles, and … my friend. I stopped from what I was doing and went towards the darkness.

There he was Wilkes in his Abuse form fighting some petty criminals. "So you're Abuse" I say catching his attention. Abuse then looked at me, knocking out his last criminal "who are you". "A… an ally" I said unsure how to confront this. "Really an ally? Are you sure cause i'm pretty sure we never met before" Abuse said with a questionable look. "Ohh trust me you know me" I said with a smirk, "soo you are a good guy right?". "Who knows I may be a villain or a hero or maybe even both" I say "that is very confusing" Abuse says. "Don't worry about it" I say getting closer to Abuse, "so you want to I don't know hang out". I gave him 'you gotta be kidding me look' and said "aren't you past your bedtime", "yea but … wait how did you know are you a spy!" Abuse says with a conflicted look. "Don't worry Wilkes I just took an interest on you and researched you" I said with a devilish smirk. "That is very creepy so do you know about you know…" Abuse says unsure of what to ask. "Yes I know and don't worry i'm also the same age as you" I say closing the huge gap between us. "Really?" Abuse said, "really" I said back, "cool so do you want to hang" Abuse said. I thought about it for a while and said "sure why not" and we 'hanged out' for the rest off the night.

After I left wilkes in the orphanage, I went back to the Manor only to hear someone cough behind me. "So where were you" when I turned around it was father and I noticed that Grayson, Drake and Todd were outside the door listening the conversation. "I went out" I said "exactly where?" father said . "Who knows" I said trying to get him to back off. "That is not an answer" father said, "and I said who knows" i said again. "Damian where were you tonight" father said again, "nowhere important know may you leave" I said trying to get him out. "Not till you tell me where you went" father said again, "I was with an acquaintance of mine, nothing more nothing less know leave" with that he left my room and I sigh.

The next day I felt them watching me, I didn't like it one bit.I hid in the darkness and saw them Grayson, Drake, and Todd. I came out and said "what do you want" they looked behind and were surprised, Grayson then said "wow we totally did not notice you which is so odd since we also live in the darkness". "Totally an assassin" Todd said, "yea" Drake said ,looking at me with a calculating look. "You still haven't answered my question" I said with a cold tone, "we (cough from background) I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us ,it will be fun" Grayson said with a very bright smile "No" I said walking away but only to be caught by Todd, "sorry twerp but i'm not going down by myself". Todd carried me to the car and we later left, I was seated between Todd and Grayson which was very displeasing and Drake was seated in front of me looking at me with that look. Pennyworth was driving, after a while I noticed we arrived at the zoo. Grayson the smiled and said "we are here come on guys it will be fun". We all got out the car and went into the zoo. I fascinated with all the animals, "so Damian where do you want to go first" Grayson said and I told him "the penguin exhibit". We headed there and it was all very pleasing but unfair how can they keep these poor animals locked up like this, before I could do anything Grayson said with glittering eyes "Dami come on we are going to visit the elephants". Later we went to look at other animals like elephants and zebras. We then visited the lions and I was devastated they looked soo sad in this small environment. I noticed no one was looking so I faded in with the darkness. We were leaving the zoo when Drake said "Damian since when were you carrying a backpack" I responded " since a while ago why". Todd then grabbed my backpack "Hey it is mine" I said furious, Todd then opened it and saw it. "You stole a cub!" Todd cried out, "so what if I did" I said back. "When did you still a cub" Grayson said, really Grayson? "When no one was looking" I said giving them the 'are you serious' look. "Why did you take a cub" Drake asked, "None of your business Drake" I said back, Drake then looked at me funny when I said his name. "Master damian it would be best if you returned the cub where it belongs" Pennyworth said, "but"I said only to be interrupted "No return it know" Grayson said. I gave in I went into the darkness and returned without the cub. "Soo that was interesting" Todd said, "tell me about it we might of been at jail right now" Drake said irritated. "Okay Tim calm down" Grayson said smoothly as possible. "Soo Demon what were you going to do with that poor animal" Drake said, "that is none of your business" I said instantly. "It is when you steal a cub out of the zoo" Drake said, and I mumbled "I wanted to keep it". They all looked at me, "you wanted to keep a cub that will become a lion and eats meat" Todd said with wide eyes. "Yes Todd I wanted to keep the cub" I said looking at his eyes. "Aww Dami you wanted a pet right?" Grayson said. Trying to prevent my face from showing any emotion but failing dramatically. When we arrived I went straight to my room, staying there for the rest of the day. At night I snuck out to meet Wilkes/Abuse, it didn't even take a while for he was at the same place as last time. "Hello Abuse" I said behind him smirking when he jumped, "where did you come from" Abuse said. I feel like rolling my eyes, "I came from behind you" I said, "I know but… nevermind" Abuse said changing the topic "so do you want to hang out today and beat some bad guys". I observing,watching if he was joking we just meet and he is treating me as though we are … friends. "Why do you trust me so easily" I ask "why you ask, I don't know I just do and I know you are a good person" Abuse smiles at me and continues "let's go there is some bad guys waiting for us" I follow him smiling silently. The next morning i'm called to father's office, "father you called" I said "yes I did, sit down Damian" father said. "Last night you went outside again and this time we saw you with Abuse" father says staring at me. "Yes, I went outside with Abuse so what of it" I said sharply looking at him. "You went outside at night without my permission" father said sounding more like batman than 'Bruce'."I didn't know I had to ask for permission just to meet up with an acquaintance" I said still staring at him. "Just go to your room" father said, "fine" I said walking out slamming the door behind me.


End file.
